Bridge Over Troubled Water
by Deadly Chakram
Summary: Sequel to Beloved In Need. Xena returns home to Amphipolis, but how will her mother, Hercules, and Iolaus react to the news that she bears? XenaAres pairing


Bridge Over Troubled Waters

****

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story.  You already know who does.  Story is for entertainment purposes only.  This is the sequel to Beloved In Need and takes place as if the 25 year jump didn't happen for Hercules and Iolaus –they haven't aged, but the 25 year jump has occurred.  Just consider it another small Y.A.X.I.  Have I lost you yet?  If not, enjoy!  Also, be aware there is limited Gabrielle/Iolaus shipperness to it as well (very brief).  And oh yeah, please forget the fact that TPTB killed off Cyrene in "The Haunting of Amphipolis."

Rated – PG-13 for some violence.

Sunlight streamed through the leaves of the trees above.  The dirt footpath was well worn from travel, which was a delight.  In fact, everything was a delight for Xena.  She was just glad to be alive and back in Greece, travelling once again with Gabrielle by her side.  Xena was heading back to Amphipolis.  News of her death had spread like wildfire, but news of her coming back to life had not.  She needed to see her mother, to stop her grief.  She wasn't yet sure how she would tell her mother about what things had happened.  She didn't think she tell her everything, at least not yet.  But then again, how would she explain how Ares found a loophole to regain her life?  She looked up at the sun.  It was still fairly early in the day.  She'd be sitting in her mother's inn before dinner.  What ever she was going to say, she'd better figure it out soon.

Coming around a bend, Xena and Gabrielle stopped short.  There on the roadside, their backs to them, sat the familiar figures of Hercules and Iolaus.  They were resting in the shade of a tree.  Hercules' body was bent, his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands.  Iolaus drank water from a goatskin.  After a moment, Hercules straightened up again.

"Okay Iolaus, let's get moving."

"You sure you're okay Herc?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

They stood, never noticing Xena and Gabrielle sneaking up behind them.  They tapped the two men on the shoulders.  As they turned to see who it was, smiles erupted and hugs ensued.  Gabrielle found herself in Iolaus' arms while Xena was secured in Hercules' loving embrace.  Each woman was lightly kissed on the lips.

"Xena!  But how?" Hercules asked, as they broke from their embrace.

"Long story," she answered, "but what are you doing here?"

"We were going to Amphipolis…"

"Because we figured Gabrielle would take you home, just as she always promised she would," cut in Iolaus.

"Guess you never figured she'd be brought back alive huh?" Gabrielle asked with a smirk.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally found themselves in Amphipolis.  They made their way through the village - Xena getting odd looks from all of the villagers.  Thankfully, she arrived at the inn quickly and went to put Argo in the adjacent stable.  Inside, Gabrielle sat down at the bar with Hercules and Iolaus.  It took a few minutes, but soon Cyrene emerged from one of the back rooms with another barrel of ale to serve.  From just outside the doorway, Xena could see Gabrielle talking with Cyrene after a hug.  She was introducing Hercules and Iolaus to her.  

Xena could see how much her mother had changed.  Lines of suffering were laced across her face.  But she was carrying on, trying to remain strong.  'Just as she always has,' Xena thought.

Gabrielle was speaking with Cyrene again.  "I've brought Xena back to you Cyrene," she said. "Hercules and Iolaus will bring her in to you.  I think it's best if we go into one of the back rooms."

And true to every word, Hercules and Iolaus brought Xena to her mother.  The color drained from Cyrene's face as she saw her daughter enter the room.  She tried to stand, but couldn't, her legs gone numb from shock.  But she forced herself up and embraced her baby.  She cried for several long moments into Xena's shoulder.

"Oh my baby," she cried.  "Thank the gods!  I prayed to them that your death was only a rumor."

"But I was mom, I was."

"Then how?"

"It's a long story.  I'll explain in a bit.  You have hungry people out there," Xena said with a smile.

Cyrene only smiled back, thankful that her daughter was alive.

A little while later, after the tavern part of Cyrene's establishment had been closed for the night and all had eaten a warm meal, the five sat outside enjoying a spectacular sunset.  Bright oranges and reds flooded the sky.  Xena sat explaining everything that had happened in Japa – everything about what had happened so long ago and what events had just taken place.  Everything except her pregnancy that is.

"I don't get it.  What was the loophole that Ares found?" Iolaus asked.

Hercules sat stone still in disbelief and Xena shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  "I'm not sure you want to know," she answered finally.

"Xena, I swear, if Ares harmed you in any way…" Hercules started.

"No, no, it's not that.  It's …something else."

"What is it Xena?" Cyrene asked, worried now.  "Is something wrong?"  
"No, something's right.  Perfectly right. I…" She stopped for a moment and looked at Gabrielle.  Gabrielle averted her gaze.  

"Your call Xena," replied Gabrielle.

Xena sighed.  "Alright.  The loophole he found…see, the thing is…I'm pregnant…with Ares' children…twins."

The silence that followed was deafening.  Xena wished someone would say something – anything.  Her mother was shocked and Iolaus' eyes were wide.  Hercules looked stricken.  Suddenly Hercules got up and walked off, never saying a word.  Iolaus gave the I-don't-know look to Gabrielle.  Gabrielle looked at Xena.

"Iolaus, why don't you and I leave Xena alone? She and her mom need to talk."

Now Xena was alone with her mother.  Cyrene still looked shocked.  Xena wanted to say something, but the words would not come out.  Finally she managed to form words.

"Mom?"

"Xena, I…I'm happy for you but…are you sure about this?"

"Yes.  Ares wouldn't lie to me."

"But he can turn you insane, he can pit you against me, he can…."

"Mom, I know what Ares has done in the past.  And yes it is inexcusable.  But sometimes in life you need to go with your heart.  And that's what I am doing.  I love him."

"And what about these children?  Is he going to be around for them?"

"He and I are working things out.  But he will be around, he will be a father to them.  He's already swore it to me in the name of the river Styx, from which no one, god or mortal, can ever break their word."

Meanwhile, Hercules had come back, having walked off some of his rage.  But he needed to talk to Xena.  Hearing that she was having Ares' children had sickened him.  Ares, his half brother.  The very thought sliced his heart into two.  He loved Xena.  

  
Xena caught his gaze and after her mother went inside to think things over, she walked over to him.  "Hercules, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not.  Xena, when I heard you were dead I grieved for you.  It tore me up inside."

"But things are okay now."

"No they're not.  I love you Xena and I thought you loved me too.  Just knowing that you and Ares…Why Xena?"

"I love him Hercules."

"And what makes you so sure he loves you?  He's always wanted you to turn to his evil ways again.  What makes you think this time is any different?"  
Xena could hear the increasing plea and anger in Hercules' voice now.  "Hercules, it's true you and Ares have never gotten along.  And it's true that he once wanted me to revert to my evil self and the ways of war.  But times change, and so do people.  You once unchained my heart, now it seems I've unchained his.  You put your belief in me, now my belief is in him."  

Xena fought to control her emotions.  Hercules stalked off, hurt beyond words.  And for the first time in a while, tears slid down Xena's cheeks.  Sure she loved Hercules once.  But now…it was way past the time when they could have been together.

Once again Hercules ducked out of Xena's view.  "Ares!" he called out, not stopping to hide the anger in his voice.

Ares appeared with Horace the dog in his arms.  "What do you want?"

"You and I are going to have a little talk," Hercules challenged.

"I don't have time for this."

"Ares!" Hercules yelled as his fist collided with Ares' jaw, sending him flying.  Horace jumped from Ares' arms and limped off, his paw being wounded before.

"What the…?" Ares wondered, rubbing his jaw.  He hadn't expected Hercules' assault.  "That's it pretty boy!  You're asking for it!"

Now Hercules came at him again, fist flying.  Ares ducked and hit Hercules' back as he passed.  Hercules grabbed Ares' collar and picked him up above his head.  Ares kicked Hercules in the back of the head.  Then, as he hit the ground, Ares kicked Hercules' knees, sending him crashing to the ground.  But Hercules wasn't about to be defeated so easily.  He hit Ares once again.  The battle grew in fierceness, neither one stopping their attack.

It was Iolaus and Gabrielle who came across the fight.  She and Iolaus had wandered off into the woods earlier.  They had spent some time catching up, reliving old memories.  And deep inside, they still felt the same love for one another.  The flames were still there, rekindled by seeing one another again.  But now their love was momentarily forgotten as they saw Hercules and Ares battling it out.  Hercules was bruised and bleeding.  Gabrielle ran to get Xena while Iolaus ran to tend to Hercules. 

Hercules was on the ground now.  His breathing came in ragged gasps.  Ares looked exhausted too Iolaus could see, even in the approaching darkness.  But Ares did not stop to rest.  He went over to Horace, stroking him and looking at his foot. 

It wasn't long before Xena showed up.  Immediately she tended to Hercules, who now looked confused.  He certainly did not have the same rage on his face.  But he wasn't in any danger, just a few cuts to bandage up, which Gabrielle assisted Xena in doing.  

"What happened?" Xena demanded the two men after she'd finished.

"I'm not sure," admitted Ares.  "I was coming to see you when Hercules attacked me.  Horace cut his foot badly, and I thought you could take a look at him.  I don't know the first thing about doggie first aid.  That's when he called to me and just started to attack."

Hercules still looked confused.  "I…I…did that?"

"Yeah."

"But…" his eyes grew wide.  "I think I know what happened.  I'll bet on it."

"And that is?" asked Iolaus.

"Discord."

"But Discord's dead," countered Gabrielle.

"And because of that, we're all…" Hercules didn't have to finish his sentence.  They all knew what he meant.

A little later that night, after Horace had his paw bandaged up, Xena finally found herself saying goodbye to Hercules.  They had talked things out rationally as she worked on Horace.  Hercules acted as if he understood Xena's decision and put on a brave face, but in his heart he cried.  Xena knew he must be hurting, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do to soothe him.  She needed to stay with Ares, where her true love resided.  

 A small sigh escaped her as she watched Hercules and Iolaus walk off into the night.  They had politely refused lodging.  Xena understood.  Behind her, Ares came up and put his arms protectively around her, his hands resting on her stomach.  In just eight more months, he would be a father.

Disclaimer – Hercules' feelings were harmed during the production of this fan fiction.  But Gabrielle and Iolaus found their one true love in each other.  Horace recovered fully at the end of this story.

             
  



End file.
